The Impossible Dream
by MyEdwardAndI
Summary: SasuSaku. Sakura, the typical dork, wants the impossible dream we all have. Sasuke, the typical snob, crushes everything. Her dream, her heart. He crushed it. She loved him. He didn't care. Is it possible that just maybe he'll acknowlede her existense?


**Hey everyone!! This is my very first one shot and only my second story but I've been reading a lot so I think this will be great! After you read, please don't forget to review! I'd like to thank my cousin, butalove for helping me edit this and recheck my work. Thanks Katrina!! Haha. For those who read my past story, Puppy Love, I'm so sorry for deleting it but I'll repost it when I can…so don't lose faith! I'd like to dedicate this story to my Puppy Love readers! Luv ya! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Heck, I hardly even watch it! But still…I love the story and I love to write, so yeah! Haha.**

**Anyway...on the story! Hope you'll enjoy! Bye!**

The Impossible Dream

(Sakura POV)

It was Monday morning and I was as happy as ever! It's my first day as a freshman in my new high school, Konoha High. But that isn't the reason why I'm so happy…nope…the reason for that is way more important and eventful…

Today, I am to confess my undying feelings toward my first crush and only love…_Uchiha Sasuke_.

I met him at 5th grade! It was love at first sight…We were standing at opposite sides of the classroom, each minding our own business…he was the popular heartthrob boy and I was the popular hot and smexy girl! We were meant for each other! I looked at him and he looked at me and everything just fell into place…he ran to me and enveloped me in a big hug and I just smiled softly at him as I smelled his soft, dark hair…and thus, my fairytale began.

Okay, fine…so maybe it wasn't _exactly_ like that but… Oh who am I kidding!! That was purely imagination!! How I wish something like that was to happen though… Maybe I should tell you a little about who I really am…

Well…my name is Haruno Sakura and, as you know, I am a freshman at Konoha High. My hair is unusually pink and my eyes are an ugly dull shade of sea foam green. I have a big forehead and I suck at sports. I love to read, write, study…study…and um…study? Yeah, well…I have no social life. But I am planning to improve that this year! Starting with dating the hottest boy in school!

I used to wear glasses but I convinced my parents to let me use contacts. I wore braces before too but had it removed already. I lost about 20 pounds last summer so you can just imagine how fat I used to be. After losing all that fat…I think I'm a little too thin… that's what my parents say anyway…but what would they know…every girl looks like this!

Anyway…this is how I really met Uchiha Sasuke…

_Flashback…_

_(Normal POV)_

_Grade 5-G classroom, 2nd period, Math, Teacher: Kakashi-sensei._

"_Sakura is sooo ugly!!" Whispered a pretty blond girl, loud enough for the students seated around her to hear. A bunch of other kids joined in and started laughing along with her._

_Haruno Sakura. Not so popular. Good grades…but not very good at sports. At school, is referred to as forehead-girl. Short messy hair. Braces. Glasses. Chubby. Typical dork._

_She began tearing up, trying hard not to cry._

"_Ino! Will you shut it! I'm trying to listen to the teacher here!" Snapped a young boy with raven hair._

_Ino, enjoying the attention, said flirtingly as she batted her eyelashes, "But Sasu-kun… isn't she really sooo ugly?"_

_Sasuke, not even sparing the young pink haired girl a glance, replied, "She's prettier than you…that's for sure…"_

_Uchiha Sasuke didn't think about what he said at all…he hadn't even seen this 'prettier girl'…he didn't know that with that one statement, one naive girl would unknowingly fall for him. Heck, all he wanted was for Ino to shut up… which she did._

_As for the poor love struck blossom…_

'_He…he said I was prettier than Ino…He actually said I was prettier than Ino!! The most popular girl in 5th grade! He stood up for me. He protected me!! He's…my hero!' _

_She was dazed and couldn't stop the blush that had crept upon her face after thinking about her newly found crush. _

_End of flashback._

Yeah…well…not exactly that love at first sight thing but still…I just know we're meant for each other… He freakin' stood up for me! He said I was prettier than INO!! And besides…why else would he turn down every girl who asked him out unless he wanted _me _toaskhim_… _Oh well. I'll find out soon enough because standing about ten meters in front of me is _him_, my hero, my Sasu-kun. I suddenly lost all the fear and nervous-ness I had (if I had any at all) as I went rushing to him screaming as loud as I can to make sure the world heard my confession.

"Sasuke-kun!! Sasuke-kun!!" I saw him glance at me then he rolled his eyes scowling. I didn't mind it though because I was too absorbed in the moment to realize anything! I just kept running and calling to him till I finally stood behind him, tired and panting from all the exhaustion.

"Sasuke-kun!! Sasuke-kun!! Please go out with me Sasu-kun! I love you! I really really love you with all my heart!! Please! Go out with m—"

"You're annoying." He said unemotionally as if stating a fact.

I couldn't believe my ears so for a moment, I just stood there looking stupid as I unconsciously started tearing up. I snapped back into reality when I heard all the other high school students laughing hysterically. They looked crazy…all of them! I was furious! But…more than furious…I felt betrayed…and stupid. I had expected the impossible…an impossible dream was all it was…and I soon realized that it was a mistake on my part.

Slowly, I backed away from Sasuke, walking a few steps at a time before I accidentally bumped into someone who then pushed me. I almost tripped but somehow found myself running as fast as my skinny legs could take me toward the only safe place I could think of…the janitor's closet.

It felt like an eternity had passed by when in reality, I was only there, crying, for about 10 minuets before I realized I was almost late for class. I opened the door and made my way to my classroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I sat on my desk, head resting on the arms which were folded on my table. I wanted to go home and sleep the rest of my life away…I thought of what possibilities I had of that happening…I immediately started grumbling.

"Good morning class. You may address me as Tsunade-sensei and I will be you're class advisor and councilor for the year." I looked up and saw a beautiful woman with fair blonde hair and golden eyes with a very big…err…never mind.

"Good morning Tsunade-sensei…" The class had replied lazily. She ignored the lack of enthusiasm in the greeting and continued.

"You will be happy to know that today, as it is the first day of school, will be a day for your class to get to know each other. We have prepared a few activities so everybody, please push your chairs to the side and sit in a circle on the floor."

Most of us students grumbled but we did as we were told.

Tsunade-sensei surprisingly had great control over the class…probably because over half of the students are scared while the rest are just too lazy to argue with her.

I was quiet most of the time and didn't really pay much attention to any of the activities. I was too busy trying to stop myself from looking at Sasuke…and Ino too who kept giving me this irritating smug look on her face after finding out what I did. That look made me imagine she was a pig I could've smacked hours ago if it wasn't for my great temper control.

Time went by slowly as I counted the seconds before we would be dismissed. I think the whole activity is stupid. Why couldn't we just have regular classes?! That's what our parents paid for, right? Well…whatever. Before I knew it, we had about 2 hours and one activity before the day finally came to a close.

"And now… the final activity for today is called Love Letters. Everybody is to write at least 6 letters to 6 different people. There will be 6 topics, one for each letter… You must write _at least_ one for each topic. Please take this seriously. All letters must contain something positive. Please refer to the board for the topics."

On the board was written the following:

_I wish that…_

_I'd like to get to know you because… _

_Thank you for…_

_You never knew, but…_

_I'm sorry for…_

_Your smile makes me…_

We then began writing our letters in silence. I noticed that majority had a small smile on their faces.

I wrote one to all the people who I though was a good person or to someone I really wanted to tell something to. I wrote one for:

Hinata: I'd like to get to know you better because you seem like a really nice person. Shy but nice.

Naruto: Your smile makes me feel warm… I know we aren't close or anything, but you're smile often manages

to brighten up my day.

Shikamaru: You never knew, but you're my idol when it comes to grades.

Choji: Thank you for the chips you gave me when I left my lunch in 6th grade…I know how hard that must have

been for you.

Ino: I wish that we could forget about our misunderstandings before so as to not dwell on the past.

and Sasuke: I'm sorry for annoying you…

About twenty minutes later, Tsunade told us to give out our letters then to go back to our seats in a circle.

I still felt bad about what had happened earlier that morning so instead of giving the letters to the person, I just left it on his or her seat while he or she was gone giving their own letters.

"Alright…I'll give you five minutes to read you letters." Tsunade announced as she sat back at her chair and began drinking some sake.

I didn't get any letters…but I don't care. I allowed myself to watch the others read their letters.

I can tell they enjoyed this activity. Some giggled, others smiled, some cried (because they were touched, I guess), while others laughed. Then about five minutes later…

"Alright…we will go around the circle and each of you will read out your favorite letter then explain how you felt about it. Don't forget to say who it's from."

_Oh shit._

"Ino, lets begin with you."

"Okay! Um…I chose the letter from Shika-kun! It read:

_Dear Ino, _

_Your smile makes me feel happy. I'd smile too, but I don't want to. Keep smiling and know that I'll be smiling with you…at least inside._

_Shika._

I felt really happy!! Thanks Shika-kun!!" Ino said before she quickly added, "Oh! But I still love Sasu-kun! I love you Sasu-kun!!" She squealed making Sasuke's ear drums burn.

"O-okay…thank you Ino…let's move on to Neji."

"Hai. I chose the letter from Sasuke:

_Neji,_

_I'm sorry for having more fan girls than you. And I wish they all leave me and move on to you because I hate them._

_Sasuke._

It made me feel worthy as an opponent. It is destiny that I chose his letter." Neji finished earning a few screams of, "Neji! You are so hot!!!" Or "Sasu-kun! I'll always be yours!!"

Tsunade sighed as she signaled the next person to go ahead. When it was almost my turn, I quietly excused myself to the bathroom. I didn't want the world to know I didn't receive a letter!! It wasn't that I was ashamed…It was just that…I didn't want the pity I am sure they would give me.

When I got back, they were well past me and didn't even notice I was gone. Whoo…

This went on for about 45 minutes when they were finally down to the last person.

"Okay…" Tsunade-sensei began. "Hinata will be the last then we will continue the other activities tomorrow."

"But old hag!!" Naruto shouted resulting in a very furious and unstable sensei. "You forgot Sakura-chan!" He looked at me with a wide grin and I just weakly smiled back at him. _God…Naruto's an idiot_.

"Alright…Sakura, you will go after Hinata." Tsunade said calming down from Naruto's childish behavior.

"H-hai…" Was all I could manage.

_Shit._

The whole time Hinata was saying her part…I was starting to get nervous. No doubt everyone will either give me pity or will laugh at me. I want neither! Oh shit…she's done.

"Th-thank y-you N-naruto-kun." Hinata finished blushing madly.

"Alright…thank you Hinata, and now…Sakura." Tsunade said smiling.

I slowly stood up facing the class.

"I don't have any…" I said with a smile on my face. I tried to look as NOT pathetic as possible. After all, I didn't want to be the same weak girl I was before.

I was greeted with… silence. I felt everyone's eyes upon me as if waiting for me to do something. I froze. I didn't know what to do!

(Sasuke POV)

Damn. I can't help but think this is partly my fault. Well…it's not my problem now…right?

Damn it! Shit…okay. Whatever. It's not like I care!

Yeah…I don't care.

I know…just to pay her back…I'll write her a letter. It's not like I care about what others or what she thinks…but it's the least I can do. What's the worst that can happen? I am a gentleman after all…well, kind of.

I quickly scribbled on the small piece of paper I had left with me.

(Sakura POV)

I stood there…once again looking stupid. I noticed some eyes leave me finding something more interesting. I turned to look at what they were looking at and felt my eyes practically bulge out at the sight before me.

Sasu-kun—I mean Sasuke stood in front of me with a letter at hand. He reached out and gave it to me without a single trace of emotion on his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all! I slowly took it from his hand and as fast as he was there, he walked away and sat back on his seat as if he never stood in the first place. Tsunade-sensei's voice broke my train of thought as she spoke.

"Well…Sakura, looks like you got a letter. Why don't you read it to the class."

I looked from her to Sasuke-kun to the letter. Slowly, as if I was scared if would break, I unfolded it till 5 words written in messy handwriting greeted me.

_Thank you for loving me._

Hm…maybe my fairytale isn't so impossible after all…

**Well…there you go! Hope you enjoyed it!! Don't forget, it's a one shot! Haha. I'll try to write again soon! And please, please review and tell me how you like it! I accept creative criticism as long as it will help me improve and not just put me down and crush my dreams. Okay, a little over-dramatic but still. Also keep in mind I'm only 14 years old and am capable of mistakes. Thanks!**

**-xelagirl2**


End file.
